Feisty Little Maus
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Prompt: Dominate beca, G!p submissive virgin Kommissar
1. Chapter 1: A Rising Problem

Prompt: Dominate Beca, Submissive virgin Kommissar

Chapter 1:A rising problem

"Ah little Maus, I found you!" Came a think feminine German accent.

Beca turned to face her, she smiled feeling more confident now that they'd won the worlds, "Kommissar," She nodded.

Kommissar raised her brow, looking down on the smallest Bella, "What no bumbling with your words?" She challenged, stepping closer.

Beca craned her neck to remain eye contact with the beautiful blonde, "You don't scare me," She smiled stepping closer to the Kommissar, She pushed she shoulders confidently.

Kommissar took a step back, unused to this side of the Bella."No?"

"Nope," Beca popped the 'p' grinning at the uneasy expression that crossed The Kommissar's face, "In fact, I find this quite... refreshing," She took Kommissar's drink out of her hand, and downed it. "Didn't expect you to drink something so fruity," Beca teased, taking a step closer to the German.

The blonde looked around unsure of what to do, or what to say to regain her footing, the DJ's behavior was actually turning her on. "Tread carefully," Kommissar's eyes narrowed at the brunette. "You have no idea what _I_ am capable of," She grinned mischievously.

"Then why don't you show me?" Beca's lids were hooded, the blonde briefly wondered how much alcohol she had consumed. "Dance with me," it wasn't a question. She grabbed The Kommisar's arm, dragging her to the dance floor. She spun around grinding herself down the German's front, causing the blonde to gasp loudly, blood quickly running south. If she didn't stop this soon, she was going to have a big problem on her hands, and Beca was sure going to feel it if this continue this way.

She grabbed the Bella's hips, pushing her slightly, creating a gap between their bodies. Beca grunted, flipping their positions so her front was to Kommisar's back. The smaller of the two's hand moving all over the taller's body. Drinking alcohol gave Beca the courage to do what she's been wanting since she first saw the German goddess. She ran her hands down her back, and around to her hips, grinding into her from behind, before squeezing her ass. Kommissar let out a uncharacteristic squeak, causing the Bella captain to smirk.

Kommisar looked down, like she was expecting there was a very noticeable bulge. Beca's arms circled around her waist, hugging her from behind, "Why do you smell so good?" She husked, "You're scent is like a drug," She moaned out. Kommissar squeezed her eyes shut at the sound. Taking a deep breath she turn around, about to excuse herself, but she was cut off by the DJ grinding her ass into Kommissar's crotch.

Kommissar breath caught in her throat, This is as far as she had ever been intimately with another person. She was to scared by what someone would say about ther issue. She grabbed the Bella's hips again, but this time in her lust filled haze she ground into her, causing her to moan. Beca through her head back onto the blonde's shoulder starting up at her, "Have I got you that excited?" She teased, reaching a hand behind her to cup the German's junk. Kommisar stopped breathing, she thrust her groin farther into the bella's hand and moaned loudly in her ear. "Why don't we take this else where?" The blonde could only nod as Beca lead them out of the party and up to her private room.

DSM's leader was nervous, but she took a deep breath and followed the bella into her room, flinching as the door slammed and locked behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Yours

Chapter 2: Yours

Kommissar groaned in pain as she was thrown back against the door, her head making a resounding smack. Beca grinned up at her, flashing her teeth. "Are you gonna be a good girl?" The blonde looked away, too nervous and turned on to reply. Beca took a handfull of her hard and yanked hard, "Answer me," She demanded.

" _Yes_ ," came a breathless moan, Kommissar didn't know if she was answering her or expressing her delight. Her Maus really was a feisty one. "I'll do whatever you want."

Beca yank her down towards her by the hair, teeth clashing as the tiny Bella claimed her lips. The blonde could taste the blood in her mouth at the DJ's harsh treatment, she had never been so turned on in her life.

The Bella trailed her lips down her jaw line to her neck, leaving soft nips and open mouth kisses. Kommissar shifted, trying to get the door knob out of her back, causing Beca to bite down hard, breaking the skin. The blonde screamed, the lines of pain and pleasure blurred. "Did I say you could move," Came the raspy whisper in her ear. The brunette suckled on her lobe, trying to releave the blonde of the pain in her neck.

Beca stepped away from Kommissar, pulling her own shirt over her head, a glint in her eyes. She grabbed the blonde's shirt grabbing the him. She looked the DSM leader in the eyes, asking for permission. Kommissar nodded, raising her arms as the bella rid her of her mess top, making quick work of her lacy black bra as well. Beca stopped to look at the German's perfect bust, momentarily gazed. "You're so beautiful," She breathed out.

Her little Maus was back, Kommissar smiled a soft smile, feeling herself blush under the shorter girls stare. Beca smiled, showing all her teeth. "Is this okay?" She asked, "Are _you_ okay," She kept her voice soft. It seemed she'd sobered up.

"I..." The Kommissar looked away, "I've never done this before..." Her head remained lower, gaze to the ground.

"Been submissive?" Beca asked, leading the blonde over to the bed to sit down.

Kommissar nodded, "That..." She took a deep breath, "Or anything at all."

Beca grabbed the blonde's chin making her look at her, "Why, you're beautiful," She smiled softly.

"Well I've just been scared," She started, "That I'd be ridiculed for my deforment," Tears gather in Kommissar's eyes, leaving trails down her cheeks. "That I won't be accepted..."

Beca quickly wiped the tears away, giving her a soft kiss, "Fuck them," She kissed her again, "I love you the way you are."

Kommissar's eyes widened in shock. The Bella kissed her again, leading the blonde down on the bed. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Kommissar relaxed, she felt safe, which is something she's never truly felt before. Beca broke away, "Is this okay?" She asked again.

"I'm yours," Kommissar spoke against her lips.

Beca's eyes darkened, "You're mine," She growled out. Their lips met again, tounges fought and teeth nipped. Beca was once again leaving a trail down the blonde's long neck, she paused to lightly kiss the wound she left earlier as an apology for the harsh treatment. Kommisssar sighed in delight. Her hips jerked up against the Bella when she nibbled her collarbone. She felt Beca smirk against her.

The brunette's small hands roughly grasped her breasts, nimble fingers pinching her nipples. The German maoned loudly. Lips soon found a nipple, Beca alternated between licks, suckling, and nips. "Tell me what you want," The Bella purred, dipping her tounge into her bellybutton.

Kommissar gasped, The Bella pulled her pants down and off her legs, throwing them across the room. She looked down and gasped, Kommissar wasn't wearing underwear. Beca spit in her hand, grasping the Blonde's dick. Kommissar moaned at how Beca was man-handling her genitalia. Her head flew back against the pillow as she swirled her thumb over the tip, nail slightly digging into the soft flesh.

"Well?" Beca asked, becoming impationt.

"You!" Kommissar moaned out.

Beca jerked harder, "You can do better than that!" Her minstrations becoming faster.

Kommissar groaned, she was losing friction as the saliva dried up, it was becoming almost painful. "Fuck me! Please, please just fuck me!" Tears leaked out of her eyes in her frustration, " _Please_ ," She begged, her voice becoming a whisper.

Beca stopped, and got up off the bed. Kommissar's eyes shot open, "Where are you going?" She sounded desperate.

The Bella looked at her, her hands fiddling with her pants. She dropped her drawers, stepping out of them she kicked them off. Her thumbs hooked in the waist band of her underwear, before stopping. "Undress me," Came Beca's harsh voice.

Kommissar sat up, leaning over the bed, she reached for the Bella's red lacy underwear, "No," Kommissar flinched at her tone. "On the floor, on your knees." The blonde's eyes darkened at the comanding tone. "No hands,"

The blonde quickly got to the Bella's feets, her face level with the DJ's crotch. She could smell her arousal, she could even see it. The front of the underwear were soaked through with the Bella's juices.

Kommissar leaned forward, kissing Beca's stomach, trailing her tongue down until she reached the hem of her panties. She grasped it softly in her teeth, slowly pulling them down. Her nose bumped the brunette's clit on the way down, causing her to gasp out. once she got down to Beca's feet she stopped, unsure if what to do.

Beca kick them off, staring down at the once proud woman and smiled fondly. Her eyes widened as Kommissar kissed her foot. The blonde trailed the kisses back up her leg. Kommissar looked up at her, and Beca couldn't help but think that she looked like a puppy wanting to please it's master. She grinned, spreading her legs. "Lick me." She commanded.

Kommissar's eyes widened, she gulp leaning forward. She took a tentative lick, Beca moaned her approval. The blonde flattened her tounge, putting pressure against her, licking front her entrance to her clit. She wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and suckled. Beca's hands tangled in her hair, her hips jerking into her mouth, "Fuck!" She cried out. The German grazed her teeth against it, earning another cry. She sucked harder, and felt the brunette's legs start to shake.

Beca pushed her away, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up. She shoved her down on the bed, quickly straddling her. She ground their groins against each other making the Kommissar see stars. "Are you sure?" Beca breathed in her ear, licking it before taking in in her teeth.

"Yes," She breathed out.

The brunette aligned Kommissar's dick at her entrance, slowly going down on it. They both moaned as they finally became one. "You okay?" The Bella asked. Kommissar nodded, thrusting her hips up. Beca stopped her, "Who do you belong to?"

The blonde looked her in the eyes, "You, I'm yours!" She all but screamed.

Beca lifted up off of the blonde, she was almost all the way out before she slammed her hips back down, she repeated this action several times, gaining speed with every thrust. Kommissar closed her eyes, she wouldn't last long at this rate. Beca scrape her nails down the German's stomach, causing her to gasp. Kommissar panicked as she felt her balls tighten, "Beca!" She groaned, "I'm gonna!" She tried to warn, but it was too late, She blew her loan inside the Bella, Felling Beca's muscles contract pushed her into a second orgasm almost instantly. "Shit!" Tears gathered in her eyes, "I'm sorry!" She cryed.

Beca pet her face, shushing her, cooing at her. "It's fine, You're fine, shhh," Beca climbed off of her, both groaning and the loss felt as they separated. Beca layed down beside the blonde, pulling her into her. The blonde sighed laying her head on the brunette's chest. She felt to safe with the Bella's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace that promised love and protection.

"I'm yours," She mumbled into the Dj's skin as she lost consciousness.

"Mine," Beca kissed her forehead, pulling the covers over them drifting off to sleep.

A/N: So this is my first smut scene, not sure if I'm gonna continue this. But I hope you liked it it :)


End file.
